Episodes Faves3000 will make before The Bunker 2.0
Title is self-explanitory... Key *'Bold' - Must be in Normal Bunker *''Bold And Italic'' - Can be in Bunker 2.0 *''Bold,Italic, and Underlined'' - If it's in Normal Bunker, a sequel can be made in 2.0. *Link - Already made Episode Ideashtufflez *''Family User'' - Brian and Stewie Griffin end up in The Bunker after Dimension Travelling. But after Justin Beiber uses his new heat radar to detect them, he breaks into The Bunker and have them held captive! *'Who Turned Off The Lights?' - After snooping around in the basement of The Bunker, Bob unleashes a dark spirit that makes the earth dark forever. While coping with the darkness, several ajor injuraies occur. *''Realitation'' - When Comp builds the Reality Ray, everyone on the Bunker goes through several weird dimesions. *''Some Kind of Stopwatch'' - Tornado finds a random stopwatch around the Bunker, and soon discovers it can actually stop time itself! Soon enough, he breaks the stopwatch, and becomes stuck in a frozen world! *'Bunker On Bunker' - When S&K wakes up from a coma, he finally finds the bunker. Soon, he sees who resides, and starts to make A Bunker of his own, "The PokeBunker". When everyone in the normal Bunker hears about this, The Bunker and the PokeBunker start an all-out war! *''The Story Of Thomas Beaver'' - When Justin Beiber realizes he cant just full-on attack The Bunker, he decides to concoct a more subtle plan. he diguises himself under the name "Thomas Beaver" and tries to gain entrance to The Bunker, then full on attack. *''The Sleeper Hit'' - Its been a while since anyone has got any sleep, so Phineas and Ferb make aa Sleepy Gun. But since they were so tired, P&F didnt put much effeort into making it, so it went haywire and zapped everyone. *''Improv Your Point'' - The gang try to start an Improv group, but it dosn't go so well... *'Dr. D And Me' - While Dr. Doofenshirtz was in hiding, he saw the opportunity to take over the entire WORLD! And with his Take-over-the-world-inator, he's gonna try to enslave the rest of the human race, he finds out about the Bunker... *''4th Walls Revenge'' - After getting a major fix, the 4th Wall gets its revenge on The Bunker by trying to destroy them. *'Doggy Bag' - A stray dog finds themself in the Bunker, and once the dog is accepted, it wreaks hacov everywhere inside it. *'The Bad And The Bald' - After an overflow of radiated water attacks then Bunker, everyone starts losing their hair! *Orbital Outing - The peoples of The Bunker spend a picnic in the great wonders of SPAAAAAAAAAAAACE! *''Dream Distance'' - When Bob takes a nap in the middle of the day, he starts to dream. Soon, his dream becomes to powerful that anyone thats asleep will become stuck inside Bob's dream until he wakes up! *'Bunker Kart' - A Rules-Free No-Holds-Barred Kart racing tournament is set up for The Bunker gang! WHo will win? Who will lose? And most importantly, who will screw up so bad we'll probably get a cheap laugh or two? *''Bunkergeist'' - After a ghost is set loose in The Bunker, it wreacks havoc all over. *''Game Night'' - The people of The Bunker have a game night. Including Monopoly, Trivial Pursuit, Life, and tons more. *''Close Encounters Of The Nerd Kind'' - After a nerd finds and moves into the Bunker, he actually starts BORING people to death! But he's too stubborn to leave! *'Minecrap' - After getting trapped in Minecraft when the computer was struck during a thunderstorm, everyone must learn the basics and try and survive their first night! *''Its About Time!'' - After visited from hs future self at night, Bob freaks out because he think a catastrophe will happen in the future. *''The Brain Game'' - While in a group therapy session in The Bunker, everyone decdes to act like who makes them mad! Phineas and Ferb got the idea to take it to the next level, so they made a Brain Switch Machine! But after getting dropped it explodes and randomly rearranges everyones brains around! *''Little White Lie'' - After Tornado gets caught lying to get out of chores, he starts lying to get out of everything else. But soon karma gets him, as bad things start happening to Tornado left and right! *'Red Hot' - After a new volcano forms near The Bunker, everyone starts becoming lookout for when it'll erupt and destroy everything. *'ACF & Bob' - After getting locked in the cellar, ACF and Bob have to deal with each other on a whole new level. *''Black Hole Business'' - When it's heard that a black hole with suck up earth, ending all humanity as we know it, everyone goes insane trying to live their last day. *''The Invent-Off!'' - Out of Jealousy, Comp challenges Phineas and Ferb to an Invent-Off! *''Gravity Falls'' - After winding up in Gravity Falls, the only place untouched in the war, the group try and find out why Gravity Falls was never destroyed.. *''Portal Partyin' - When Tornado finds a Portal Gun in The Attic, he starts having fun with it, pulling pranks with it. Then everyone becomes jealous of Tornado. Then they found a box of them in the Attic... *Pinkie Peabrain - When Mochlum starts to get obsessive about Pinkie Pie, he starts acting insane, and only the love of his life will calm him down! *End Of The World (Wide Web)'' - When the gang's favorite blogger on the internet starts posting bad things about them, they try and find out who it is and why he's saying negative things *'バンカー' - The gang gets invited to go to japan, only to realized it was a trap set up by Justin Beiber! *'Mosquito Mania' - Its summer time! But things go good to bad when The Bunker gets swarmed by mosquitos! *''The Klasky Kurse'' - It seems nowadays, whenever someone sees the "Klasky Csupo" logo, they become hypnotized and turned into homocidal freaks! *''Sticky Situation'' - After Bob buys Awesome Gum, the "big new gum brand", he actually blows a HUGE bubble! Then, it POPS, exploding all over the place. *''A Normal Day in the Life of Faves3000'' - This is how Faves3000 usually handles his days *''Super Zero's'' - The gang form their own leage of super friends, but their imagination might go a little too far... *''Scribble-Not'' - When finding an old notepad on the ground, Faves learns that whatever he writes down comes to life, when he starts to abuse this power, the notepad also attracts some aliens... *''Cooking For Dummies'' - When Bob watches Food Network for too long, he starts to become obsessed with cooking, which may end up with some dire consequences... *'Ticket Master' - After a radio show announces tickets for an awesome band, everyone decides they must get their tickets. When ACF wins, she must only pick 3 other people to go with her. *''Paranoia'' - After a scary movie marathon, alot of people become completely paranoid over small things. *''Fear Factor'' - After a scary movie, Mochlum becomes completely afraid to sleep at night. When everyone tries to caml him down of his fear, they start working on getting over everyone elses fears, as well. *''Smile Dip'' - After finding tons of banned Smile Dip, everyone starts taking some, but while everyone has hallucionations, Justin Beiber finally uses that time to attack the Bunker. With everyone high, who'll guard The Bunker? *'Patch of Grass' - After adventuring for a while, Bob finds a fresh field, and invites everyone to come in, until the disney teens find out about this, then they bomb the field to try and get rid of the remaining gang. Can they survive? *''Gender Bender'' - Phineas and Ferb get bored one day so they decide to build whatever. After hours of building with random parts they finally get finished. After a recent fight, a shoe hits the machine, thus zapping everyone in the Bunker. As i turns out, it swaps everyone's gender! *''Mirrorama'' - The gang finds a magical mirror that accidentally let's everyone's opposites loose! They have to capture them by sundown or else they'll be stuck in the outside world forever (or at least until they die)! *''Re-Tardis'' - After a dusty, old phone booth is brought in, everyone soon finds out it can travel through time! But after screweing up majorly after an attempt to stop the war, everyone must try and fix it! *''Who Dun Did It'' - A mystery needs to be solved when a play gets sabotaged. Too bad Pinkie Pie's the inspector... *''I, Randbot'' - When a Randriod recall sends Faves3000 into a malfunction, it's up to Phineas and Ferb to fix him. *''Hex and the City'' - Everything goes wrong when a pissed psychic curses Bob and his friends! *My Little Bunker - After accidentally creating a portal to Equestria, everyone gets sucked in and become ponys! *''Powerball Fever'' - The gang has won the lottery! When their money arrives, they go on a shopping spree. But soon, the money starts to change everyone, and they're not changing back... *''The Bunker Family History'' - When a leakage starts to slowly flood the Bunker, everyone decides to pass the time by explaining their family history. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker